


Likes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They know what each other likes.<br/>Disclaimer:  Absolutely no money made on this.  Drat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Sometimes, when they make love, she closes her eyes. She doesn’t tell Auggie what she’s doing, she just…forgets to stop blinking, and luxuriates in the sensations. His fingers are calloused, and scrape lightly over her skin, seeking out new places on her body to tantalize with his touch. She lets out a sigh that could be a moan, if it deepened, and arches her hips as Auggie’s dexterous fingers delve between her legs, teasing her with the feather-light strokes. Annie whines, and Auggie chuckles against her neck, or between her breasts, or wherever he’s gotten himself to this time, and presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing rough and hard, just the way she – 

“Uhhh!”

“Like that?” Auggie asks, licking sweat off her collarbone. 

Annie winds her arms around his neck, not opening her eyes, and purrs, “More.”


End file.
